Citation
Hello? Hello-- this is George. This is Cooder. Cooder, how can I help you? You the dude makin' all that noise? Making what noise? All that loudness, dude. I have no idea what you're talking about. Dr. Spook gave me your number. ' Who the hell is Dr. Spook? I don't know a Dr. Spook. '''He's a real trooper. ' Ok. 'And he told me you were makin' a whole bunch of noise over there. I'm prepared to issue a citation. ' You're prepared to issue a citation. '''Yes, sir. I've issued a citation to a finger puppet before. Well good for you, buddy, all right? And there's a eight hundred and five dollar fee associated with it. ' -- '''So, you better look real hard at what you're trying to do before you go makin' sounds all day and night. ' I don't make no sounds all day and night. All right? Listen to me: Lose my number, buddy. You have no idea what you're talking about. 'I have a magic act. ' Ok, I don't give a shit what you got. All right? 'And I'm gonna give a citation for one hundred and eighty-five dollars. ' No. 'And I'm gonna demand cash. ' You're going to demand cash? '''Yeah. Really--so you're gonna come by and pick it up? And if I see one coin, anything...I will renig on this whole deal. ' Hey crazy buddy. Whoever the fuck you are, dude, stop bugging me. '''I won't take coins, I won't take checks. ' I'm gonna have this call traced and I'm gonna find out where you're at. And I'm gonna call the cops. 'I'm gonna begin doing martial arts. ' You don't understand that I used to be a cop, and all my friends are cops, so do you yourself a favor: Lose my number 'cause next time you call me, I'm gonna have it traced, and I'm gonna find out who you are. 'I'm going to give you a citation. ' Buddy, you are fuckin' full fo shit. You understand that? Why don't you come over and try to collect your money? ''Cause I'll succeed. ' All right, well why don't you come over here and try to collect the money. 'There's no doubt in my mind. I'll get every nickel. ' Okay. 'How does that sound to you? ' I don't give a fuck. You understand? 'Because I issue citations. ' You try to collect that money, all right? Try to collect that money. '''Shouldn't be a problem... All right then... ...Now should it? No... Hmm? You say you're gonna collect the money and issue a citation? Do it then. Stop calling me and just do it. Put your money where your mouth is and do it, all right? You put yours up. ' All right? '''It's your money on the line. ' Hey, buddy, I don't how fuckin' thick you are , or if you haven't taken your medication, but I don't give a fuck. Take your medication. 'I have a magic act. ' I don't give shit what you got buddy, it don't matter to me. 'I issue citations and you owe me one hundred and eighty five freakin' dollars right now. ' Why don't you come and try to collect it? 'I don't ''have ''to try. ' All right, well come and collect it. '''First of all, I'll get every nickel I have comin'. I don't give a fuck. 'And then I'm gonna take you downtown, drop you off someplace. ' Laughs You're a fuckin'...you're a funny guy. 'You can think about some of this crap you've pulled here. ' You know that I mean? You're a funny guy. Ok? You're a funny guy. Go take your medication, psycho. Category:George Category:Noise